Sidewinder
Sidewinder (サイドワインダー, Saidowaindā) is a shoot hissatsu technique. Description ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Kick it to the left, kick it to the right. This twisty-turny trick shot has quite a bite!"'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Flip and curve the ball into a sinious snaky shot, with a real live snake to help!"'' Users ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *'Kurama Norihito' *'Iwagaki Noborou' (Minodouzan form) Info ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' This hissatsu debuted in episode 20, being used by Kurama Norihito. This shoot was first used against Kaiou, it was the first shoot that Raimon attempted against them. However, Sidewinder was successfully caught by Fukami Dandou's Hydro Anchor. This move was stopped by Kogure's Senpuujin during the match against Akizora Challengers and by Hyoudou Tsukasa's Gigantic Bomb against Gassan Kunimitsu. It was used again in episode 23 for make a chain shoot with Tenma's Mach Wind and scored. Kurama used it again in the episode 26 but failed due to Shirosaki's Crystal Barrier. At Inazuma Town's riverbed, Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Nishizono Shinsuke, Sorano Aoi, Yamana Akane and Seto Midori were thinking back at the opponents Raimon has faced so far during the Holy Road tournament and this hissatsu was seen in their flashback. It is used again in the episode 34 but failed against Kage Tsukami. Kurama used it another time in the episode 37 against Shinsuke, and it scored for the second time. It was used in the episode 41 during the final against Seidouzan, but it was stopped again by Shoot Break. After Raimon won the Holy Road, the team watched a special program that was commemorated to them on TV, showcasing their hissatsu, keshin and tactics they used and the opponents and their moves they faced during the tournament. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' It was used for the first time in episode 18 to score in a battle against some boys that got brainwashed by Gamma's Sphere Device. It appeared again in episode 36 used by Kurama in the match of Entaku no Kishidan and Tenmas. It was stopped by Matchos' Excellent Breast Kai. Usage The user grabs the ball with their legs and hurls it spinning into the air. While airborne, they hit the ball on one side with one leg, where the ball starts to glow green. The user hits it one more time on the other side with their other leg, and the ball then heads to the goal followed by a snake. Gallery Shinsuke Cant Stop Sidewinder 37 GO.PNG|Sidewinder scored against Shinsuke. Sidewinder goal CS 18 HQ.png|Sidewinder scoring a goal. IG-02-011.jpg|IG-02-011. IGS-05-033.png|IGS-05-033. Sidewinder English.jpg|Sidewinder in the English game. Slideshow Anime Sidewinder 1.png Sidewinder 2.png Sidewinder 3.png Sidewinder 4.png Sidewinder 5.png Sidewinder 6.png Sidewinder 7.png Sidewinder 8.png Sidewinder 9.png Video Anime ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *''Sidewinder'' is a type of snake, and is portrayed in this hissatsu, hence its name. *It has succeeded in scoring a goal without chaining only once in the anime; during the match against the brainwashed kids. de:Kobra-Kanone Category:Earth hissatsu Category:Shoot chains